


Unluckiest Gay in Sinnoh

by OKFandom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/OKFandom
Summary: Flint decides to finally ask his childhood friend to date him. Unfortunately someone else beat him to the punch.





	Unluckiest Gay in Sinnoh

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place randomly during canon. 
> 
> Some GermanShipping by request on [Tumblr](https://ok-fandom.tumblr.com/) from Flint's point of view. What can I say? We love our poor unlucky son. 
> 
> Have a ship that needs more love? Drop us an ask and let us know!

“Okay, Flint, you got this. You can _do this_. Today, for sure!”

Flint kept the mantra going in his head as he jogged to his destination, knowing his feet would lead him in the opposite direction if he didn’t. Today was The Day – he was finally, _finally_ going to ask his childhood friend on a date. He was doing it! No more excuses!

No turning back this time! He was going to march right up to the door, knock (loudly), and when it opened: “I think I need a Paralyze Heal, because you’re stunning! Will you go on a date with me?”!…well, yeah, probably not _the_ best pick-up line, but it was his style, right? He mouthed the line to himself as he approached Volkner’s door, not wanting to flub his words at the last second.

The door cracking open caught his attention, just enough of a distraction to put a stutter in his steps, and he veered to the side instead. Nerves getting the better of him, he dove into the bushes. Well…he was almost there, right? Not so bad! All he’d have to do is–

–is watch in shock as Galactic Corp’s second-in-command, Saturn, stepped out of the building, followed close behind by Volkner himself. The blonde was nodding as the shorter man ranted off his busy itinerary, occasionally slipping a small noise of acknowledgement in. It took a minute or so, but Saturn eventually got to the end of his list.

“…so then, I should be home by 9. Knowing how Ma– _Mr._ Cyrus is, though, it’ll probably take an extra half-hour to convince _him_ to call it quits for the day…” Saturn muttered out, shaking his head.

Volkner gave a final nod and pulled the nerd close, planting a soft goodbye kiss on him. “Alright, 9:30 then. See you at dinner.” He said, simply.

Flint couldn’t help the horrified surprise that launched across his face. Volky and _Saturn_?? How the hell had _that_ happened?!

Caught so off-guard by the sudden revelation, the fire specialist lost his balance, tumbling out of the bush he’d taken cover in. A long pause followed as he made eye contact with the other two, no one quite knowing what to say.

It wasn’t until Saturn took a closer look that he seemed to recognize the man on the ground. “Oh, this is your friend Flint, isn’t it?” The man looked completely nonplussed by his presence there, or by his, uh, ‘entrance’. It _was_ Flint, after all. “Well, I'm off, then. Have fun hanging out.”

Volkner was still fixing the fire specialist with a questioning look as Saturn left, but Flint couldn't really feel it past the lump rising from his heart to his throat, cutting off any comments he could’ve made. He should’ve figured a catch like Volkner was already taken – at least Volkner had gotten with a smart, stable guy, and they looked _happy_ together! That was…good, right?…right?

It was the shortest, quietest visit Volkner had ever had from the Elite.

_FIN_


End file.
